myththeguardiansfandomcom-20200214-history
Equipments
Below you can find what item types you can equip in the game. You can get from the shop for Gold or for Aer. Tip for beginners: Some items can be gained as loot, you don't have to buy all items from the Shop for gold. #Head Protection #Amulets #Chest Protection #Weapons: ##Melee Weapons ##Ranged Weapons ##Magic Weapons #Rings #Blacksmith equipments #Alchemist equipments #Feet Protection ************ SMART TIPS by CGL Lamattore Well, I got my hero to the 57 level, but it is a lot of work to do before this. A real problem is the equipment, weapons and armor, and the durability issues that come along, as well as the upgrade requirements. Lower equipment costs less but usually offers less damage or protection.....but there is a trick to this!! Lets just say that some sets are better than others, while some are tottaly useless (like the mage set of armor....), and of course you should aim at low costs of repair with gold. WELL, I SAID THERE IS A TRICK !! And here it comes! I managed to gain possesion of the Hauberk IV armor a while back, and only after building up the Mage Tower level 10 i could upgrade the entire set, meaning the Helmet IV and Armored Boots IV...and it might not be so powerful as the Rainheart II set of armor, it still is pretty strong, almost like it. Of course, it has 60 durabilty when first forged at the Forge, but.....well if Hauberk I has 35 durability and loses 3 points per repair, Hauberk II has 42 durability and Hauberk III has 50, and they lose 2 points per repair, well HAUBERK IV LOOSES 1 POINT OF DURABILITY PER REPAIR!!! Which means it will last far longer than any other armor in sight!!! And i still haven't forged the Hauberk V set with 72 durability and different stats, like 3 versions i can choose from ....(ok, i haven't got the 4 MF/armor piece needed for this hehehe !!!!) This *trick* also applies to weapons!!! The only downside is the Forge costs that will render higher weapons to be forged later, and the lesser weapons will inflict lower damage, while lasting longer on the battlefield, but inflicting less damage. And you should get to know your monsters, as this will determine which ones can be defeated with lower weapons, and which ones should you aim at with higher equipment. Also be warned that this will probably work only with the Close Helmet & Heavy Cuirass set as well, also their weapons, but you should consider it carefully, for those have low damage and protection, and you will get the Hauberk set quite easily, the Scout set will need more time, and it is better for weapons (first magic staff!! and a pretty good crossbow too!!) until you will reach the Champion set. The durability 'trick'/problem will not work with lower than Close Helmet sets (like the Bandana-Leather Vest-Light Boots) in spite of the fact that those can reach level IV at the Forge (Light Boots will acompany the Close Helmet & Heavy Cuirass, as they come without boots of their own set) and those will lose 2 durability points per repair even at level IV equipment. DO NOT UPGRADE THE SCOUT SET OF ARMOR TO LEVEL III OR IV !! I MEAN IT !! ALSO APPLIES THE 'DO NOT UPGRADE' TO THE MAGE SET OF ARMOR !!!!!!!! ALSO DO NOT UPGRADE THE MYSTIC SET OF ARMOR !!! These are really weak sets, only a few items of them are more useful than others, but does it worth the investment?????? Not so sure about weapons..... Mace III (Hauberk set only weapon !!!) is pretty good, compares to Scout Dagger II, but is it worth to go for Mace IV when you are lower level ???? or aim for the Scout Dagger III later on ??? or wait for the Champion Sword at level 27 ????? Of course, first thing first !!! KNOW YOUR MONSTERS !!! AND HOW MONSTERS LEVEL UP !!! But as it turned out, i did lots of blunders myself, like selling too quickly the lower weapons and armor when there was no need for such a thing !!! The Scout Set of armor is the last one that can be upgraded to level III WITHOUT ANY MF's!!!! Translation : the Hauberk III set of armor is as pretty hard as the Champion II set, and far better at protection than the Scout Set III of armor !!!! so re-think your strategy while you can!!! And as i near the final sentence, here are the best sets of armor (as they appear in-game, from the lowest to the strongest) : # HAUBERK SET (Hauberk-Helmet-Armored Boots) # CHAMPION SET (C's Close Helmet--C's Heavy Cuirass--C's Heavy Greaves) # RAINHEART SET (R's Helmet--R's Breasplate--R's Greaves) # ERKHAI SET (Helmet of E--Armor of E--Boots of E) As to the weapons, they become pretty good starting at Champion (level 27), but as said before, Scout Set III and lower can be upgraded to this level WITHOUT MF's !!! Champion weapons III and higher need MF's for upgrading at the Forge !!! but you need no MF's for the Sword of Erhkai II (just lots of gold!!!! AND LOTS OF BROKEN BLADES TOO!!!!) Well, that about sums it up!! Have fun and be smart !! bye bye for now...... Category:Equipment